Notas para una vida
by Crazy Loyo BG
Summary: Los merodeadores... Sus años de divercion, de emociones, de escuela. Todas las aventuras que pasaron, amores, enseñanzas... que se quedaron en sus mentes hasta el final. Estas son las notas para disfrutar una vida, las notas para una vida perfecta. Pareja de James & Lily
1. Emociones

_**Capitulo I: Emociones**_

Hay muchas descripciones disponibles acerca de Reino Unido, especialmente de Inglaterra; ya sean buenas o malas referencias todo habitante tienen algo que decir acerca de esta enorme urbe. Habrá quienes digan que Londres puede ser algo aterradora con todo el movimiento del va y ven de todos aquellos que salen a trabajar, otros tantos dirán que es fascinante, algunos más, como James Potter, dirán que es el lugar con más secretos del mundo. Increíblemente él era testigo de estos secretos, lo había sido desde pequeño, al igual que toda su familia. Quizás era por ello que su mayor pasatiempo era estar sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación que daba a una de las calles principales de Portsmouth, el pueblo donde vivía, le entretenía ver a los muggles siempre atareados y preocupados por el tiempo.

Eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, con sus piernas colgadas hacia la calle sin temor a caer y sus brazos a cada lado. Llevaba ya un buen rato y el aburrimiento comenzaba a apresarlo, y la lluvia silenciosa no era de ninguna ayuda, suspiro para sus adentros y cerro sus ojos que se ocultaban tras unos lentes de montura cuadrada.

_ ¡Alguien atrape ese sombrero!_ gritó entonces un hombre que, con su portafolios y su sombrilla trataba de darle alcance a su sombrero que el viento se trataba de robar. Otro hombre, algo canoso, de ojos avellana juguetones y facciones finas que eran atacadas por las arrugas se detuvo viendo el sombrero, en las filas de la gente que caminaba rumbo al subterráneo se armo un barullo a causa del hombre que iba en contra de la marea en busca de su sombrero, de pronto lo perdió de vista. _Con un demonio_ murmuro molesto, bufando

_ ¡Hey usted!_ la voz del señor con canas no atrajo solo la atención del otro hombre, también de James Potter que alcanzó a ver como guardaba en su túnica su varita, el otro hombre lo miro extrañado y desconfiado por la ropa que llevaba _ ¿Es este su sombrero?_ preguntó jovialmente sin importar la mirada que le dirigía el otro.

_Hem sí… gracias_ parecía desconcertado pero se acerco a tomarlo, se lo colocó y con una última inclinación de cabeza se alejo. El hombre canoso atravesó la verja y se adentro por el enorme jardín para entrar a la casa. James se bajó de un salto de su ventana y corrió escaleras abajo.

_ ¡Papá!_ lo saludó saltándole encima apenas atravesó el pórtico, tratando de derribarlo.

_Hola James_ lo saludo entre risas, tirándose en el sillón junto con su hijo

_ ¡Charlus!_ se escuchó de repente una voz enojada proveniente de la puerta a la habitación contigua.

_Hola amor_ saludó sonriendo inocentemente, se acerco a besar a su esposa, una mujer de mirada severa, su pelo, a pesar de ser canoso tenia aun algunos mechones que denotaban su antiguo cabello rubio-rojizo. Lo detuvo con una simple mirada de sus ojos azules. _ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó.

_ ¡Mira como manchaste la alfombra! ¿Para qué crees que tienes tu varita? ¿Para rascarte la nuca?_ le reclamaba

_Tranquila linda_ le dijo su esposo que contra los esfuerzos de su esposa le empezó a plantar besos por todo el rostro.

_No, Charlus, no_ le decía su esposa aunque no podía evitar soltar risitas.

_No te enojes Dora_ le decía su esposo al tiempo que alzaba su varita y limpiaba sus huellas de barro que había esparcido por la casa. _Así de rápido se arregla_ comento alzando la barbilla solemne.

_Pero no queda igual de limpió_ suspiró_ le tendré que pedir a Kilki que limpie, pero será mañana que hoy ya hizo mucho.

_Mamá, tengo hambre_ dijo de pronto James desde el sillón

_Ay, claro Jim, ve al comedor ya está todo listo_ le dijo su madre apresuradamente, el pequeño obedeció sonriente y salió corriendo por la sala para llegar al comedor y sentarse impaciente en la larga mesa de roble. Su padre llegó unos momentos después, sentándose frente a él.

_ ¿Qué hay de comer Dora?_ preguntó Charlus

_Pasta, pescado con patatas y de postre, el favorito de James, pastel de calabaza_ informó transportando la comida junto con su elfina domestica al comedor.

_Excelente_ exclamo el niño, alegre, dispuesto a comenzar a devorar. Siempre había sido así, sus padres solían consentirlo mucho puesto que era su único hijo, el cual les costó mucho trabajo tener, principalmente por su avanzada edad. Todo esto había convertido a James en un chico, si bien jovial también tan mimado que podía llegar a ser algo presuntuoso y arrogante en ciertos momentos. Claro que eso no evitaba que fuera querido por la mayoría de la gente que conocía; nadie se podía resistir a su tierno gesto de niño que no rompe un plato.

_ ¡Yo quiero una rebanada grande!_ exclamó James, su madre estaba levantándose para partir el pastel.

_Ama, permítame ayudarle_ dijo entonces Kilki que venía entrando.

_No te preocupes Kilki ¿A qué venías?_ le respondió con cariño Dorea.

_Acaba de llegar una lechuza para el amo James Potter_ tardó más en terminar de informar que James de saltar la mesa y acercarse a la elfina por la carta. _Aquí tiene amo_ le dijo dándosela algo asustada ya que James solía ser algo brusco y ya era algo mayor para aguantarlo. Por su parte el niño tomó con manos algo temblorosas la carta, no cabía en sí de alegría.

_ ¡Es de Hogwarts!_ exclamó emocionado, destrozando el sobre.

_Al fin_ exclamó su padre sonriente. El niño leía a toda velocidad la carta mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. Ese era su sueño, y al fin se cumpliría, sería parte de aquellos secretos que Inglaterra guardaba; sería parte de la comunidad mágica porque como cualquier niño de 11 años comenzaría sus estudios en la escuela.

Como todo lo que existe en esta vida, el mundo mágico no es perfecto. Hay muchas actitudes entre las que los magos y los muggles no se diferencian entre sí. La gente puede llegar a ser tan cerrada y tan dura en ambos lados que fácilmente se podrían confundir. Una clara muestra de esto era la antigua familia Black, que poseía un enorme árbol genealógico, jactándose de ser una de las familias pioneras de la magia. Tal vez fuera por esto que trataban de mantener "pura" su descendencia, cortando, a cierta manera, los frutos podridos de su árbol.

_ ¡Sirius, baja de inmediato!_ Gritaba la voz histérica de una mujer

_ ¡Ni loco lo hare, madre!_ exclamo un niño de no más de once años que entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, furioso.

Se tiró en su cama y se puso a mirar el techo. A los pocos minutos tocaron a su puerta

_ ¡Largo!_ exclamó

_Soy yo, Regulus_ dijo una voz tímida desde el exterior

_ ¿Que quieres Reg?_ preguntó suavizando un poco su tono

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ preguntó

_Ahora no enano, lo siento

_Mamá te busca

_Dile que se vaya al quinto infierno_ murmuró, su hermano ya no respondió. Se talló sus ojos, aun molesto y se levantó perdiendo su mirada en el espejo que se encontraba delante de su cama. Su reflejo, un niño de ojos inquietantemente grises, rasgos aristocráticos y apuestos, su cabello era negro azulado, mucho más largo de lo que su madre soportaba, lo cual causaba muchos problemas en su casa. Sonrío con satisfacción, odiaba a su familia, lo que provocaba que su mayor entretenimiento fuese fastidiarlos. Todas esas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre mágica que inundaban la cabeza de su familia ya lo había desesperado hacía mucho. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de terminar como ellos: un montón de amargados que se casan entre primos y consideran primordial el dinero y el estatus. La única solución que había encontrado había sido contradecirles en todo, el quería ser más, él quería que se supiera que a pesar de ser un Black podía llegar a ser mucho más.

En el piso inferior escuchó los murmullos de sus padres y su hermano. Cerró los ojos, dolido, aunque su orgullo fuera mayor como para aceptar esto. Lo único que le agradaba de esa casa era su hermano, lamentablemente siempre había buscado la aprobación de sus padres, lo que había provocado que fuese contagiado por los ideales Black. Sirius tenía miedo de que el pequeño Regulus terminara siendo un retrato de su padre. En el fondo sabía que eso no le importaría, que lo seguiría queriendo. Pero no podía aceptar algo así, no era fácil perder lo único que valía en tu vida que solía ser amarga.

_ ¡Sirius! ¡Mocoso insolente!_ gritó entonces la voz de un hombre _ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarlo así a tu madre?_ su tiempo corría, Sirius lo sabía y también sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

_Lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario_ le dijo, creyéndose protegido por su puerta y con una insolencia increíble para su corta edad. Pero se equivoco, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la silueta recortada de un hombre, con un perfecto corte de casquillo corto.

_Pídele disculpas_ le dijo

_Jamás_ le respondió sin contemplaciones, firmemente

_Es hora de que aprendas_ murmuro furibundo mientras sacaba su varita _Crucio_ dijo entre dientes. Sirius sintió un millón de cuchillos clavarse en todo su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes, no se mostraría débil frente a su padre. Jamás.

_Alto, no lo hagas padre_ era la voz de Regulus, se denotaba su preocupación, si bien quería la aceptación de sus padres no podía dejar de admirar a su hermano. Eran pequeños clones, tan iguales físicamente como distintos sentimental y mentalmente.

_ ¡Largo Regulus!_ rugió su padre. No lo podía permitir, era su hermano y lo quería salvar, pero el dolor era mucho, sus músculos aun no respondían.

_Basta_ susurró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

_ ¿Te atreves a quererme parar?_ preguntó como si fuese a explotar

_Sí_ respondió sencillamente, alzando el rostro, plantándole cara a aquel energúmeno que se hacía llamar su padre.

_Cru…_ comenzó de nuevo su padre

_Orión_ gritó entonces la madre de los hermanos Black desde las escaleras, la mujer subió, caminando como si fuese de la realeza y pudiera sujetar el mundo en una de sus manos.

_ ¿Que pasa Walburga?_ respondió de mala gana el marido, bajando la varita lo que le dio un respiro a su hijo mayor que se encontraba sosteniéndose de la cama para no caer del dolor. Por toda respuesta Walburga le extendió una carta a su esposo.

_Es de Hogwarts_ exclamó sorprendido Regulus

_Menos mal, al menos no nos salió squib_ murmuro el padre viendo la carta, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius no tardó en llegar. Como muchos magos desde los 7 años había tenido manifestaciones pero solo su hermano había sido testigo, algo dentro de él se negaba a mostrárselos a sus padres, por lo que pensaban que aparte de arrogante, su hijo no tenía magia. Lo mejor de aquella carta es que era su pase para al fin no estar cerca de aquella familia de pesadilla.

_Ahora Sirius, si ya terminaste de hacer tus estúpidos berrinches arréglate para la cena_ dijo su madre volteándose, hasta ese momento volvió a alzar la vista. Toda su familia ya estaba arreglada mientras él seguía con ropa cualquiera. Suspiró con desgano.

_No_ alcanzó a decir con firmeza antes de ver a su padre volver a alza su varita para repetir aquel maleficio. El pequeño lo espero, mirándolo desafiante, viendo aquel rayo rojo que se dirigía directo a él, si tan siquiera parpadear.

La luna llena llegaría al día siguiente, no necesitaba ver un calendario para saberlo, con solo cerrar los ojos y saber de su dolor lo reconocía. Llevaba ocho años sabiendo eso, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer.

_Remus… ¿Estas despierto?_ dijo la voz dulce de una mujer

_Si mamá_ respondió tirado en su cama. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a una mujer relativamente joven, de cabello negro y ojos color miel los cuales había heredado a su único hijo.

_Venga a darte tu poción_ avisó, el bulto de la cama se incorporó algo trabajoso, dejando a un lado el libro que sostenía "_La divina comedia"_, era un niño de 11 años aproximadamente aunque bien con su mirada podría haber aparentado mucho más, sus ojos habían visto y vivido tantas cosas, que se ocultaban tras una iris entre color miel enmarcada por unas enormes ojeras, entre color dorado. Su cabello castaño también estaba desordenado, y su tez, era más pálida y enfermizo que cualquier paciente terminal.

_Gracias_ susurró mirando a su madre con un cariño infinito, ella le tendió un pequeño frasco de tonos verdosos. Remus lo tomo entre sus dedos y de un trago se lo pasó dejando un amargo sabor en su boca.

_No hay de que_ le dijo su madre acariciándole su cabello _ahora descansa

_No quiero_ murmuró

_Entonces baja un rato_ le ofreció pero su hijo negó con la cabeza

_No quiero ver a papá. Él… odio ver su cara estos días

_Rem, no te preocupes, está bien solo algo pensativo. No hay más y no tienes nada más de que preocuparte ¿De acuerdo?

_No soy tan pequeño mamá, se que él se siente culpable. Me gustaría que entendiera que esto no es su culpa

_Yo también quisiera eso, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es casi imposible_ decía su madre _Ya me voy, que deje la comida en la lumbre_ se despidió con un beso en la frente.

Remus se volvió a tirar a su cama y volteó a un costado donde había un calendario, el día siguiente estaba marcado con un enorme círculo rojo. Cada mes tenía un circulo como aquel, aunque en el fondo insistía que era precaución sabía que no tenía otro propósito que mostrarse a sí mismo que era real, que era un hombre lobo y que así sería hasta el día de su muerte. Aquellas pociones que le llevaba su madre le ayudaban a sentirse un poco mejor pero eso no evitaba sufrir espasmos y dolores terribles cada vas que se transformaba. Trató de pensar en otra cosa pero era imposible, la esencia de hombre lobo ya comenzaba a inundar su mente, cada rincón de él, buscando que la razón humana se perdiera a momentos.

Se levantó con algo de trabajo y camino lentamente, casi como un anciano, hacia la puerta de su habitación. Algo indeciso la abrió, y asomó la cabeza. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo en esos momentos, se quedo escuchando, tratando de recibir cualquier sonido que proviniera de cualquier punto de su casa. Pero nada. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, a lo lejos escucho las voces de su padre, para variar, cuchicheando; siempre que se acercaba la luna llena cuchicheaban. En algunas ocasiones Remus los había escuchado, hablaban de buscar alguna cura para su hijo, y su padre se echaba la culpa de todo lo que sucedía.

El chico salió al patio trasero y se tumbó en el pasto, mirando las nubes pasar, siendo empujadas por el aire que no las dejaban quedarse para ver lo que se hallaba bajo ellas. Le gustaría que el aire pudiese hacer lo mismo con sus ideas. Le dolía pensar una y otra vez en todos los sacrificios que sus padres se habían visto obligados a hacer y el tener pocos recursos económicos no era de mucha ayuda. A veces deseaba poder volver en el tiempo, pensamiento que compartía con su padre, pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible. Las cosas pasan por algo, decía su madre, aunque llevaba años preguntándose por que le había pasado a él; su familia era humilde, el era un mestizo sin más ¿Qué error había hecho para merecer algo así? Una maldición de por vida que lo acompañaría hasta la tumba, un peso que le hacía flaquear a su alma más de una vez; afortunadamente no había afectado su carácter, sus padres trataron de educarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, lo colmaban de cariños y eso se podía demostrar con la dulzura y comprensión que emanaba el pequeño.

Entre sus pensamientos se quedo dormido, le haría falta después. Le hacía falta ahora. No se dio cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo hasta que su madre lo despertó ya entrada la noche.

_Remus… levántate. Entra o te vas a enfermar_ El pequeño se talló los ojos y se incorporó pesadamente

_No me pasa nada

_Prefiero no arriesgarme_ comentó su madre _Ya es hora de cenar._ se adentro a la casa en dirección a la cocina, en la mesa ya estaba sentado su padre, a pesar de estar oculto tras un numero del periódico vespertino. Remus estaba acostumbrado a que su padre rehuyera de su mirada, quizás era eso lo que más le dolía de su condición. No poder recibir el trato de su padre como cualquier otro chico. Siempre que lograba una mirada el arrepentimiento la oscurecía. Se sentó frente a él y miro el plato que su madre lo coloco en la mesa, la comida sin duda se veía exquisita, un trozo de carne un poco crudo (así lo prefería en esa época) y puré de patata. Estaba seguro que inclusive, si la basura fuera cocinada por su madre, sabría exquisita.

_Remus, llegó una lechuza que te puede interesar_ dijo su padre que no había bajado el periódico en toda la cena, le acerco un sobre por encima de la mesa y con una sonrisa triste se levantó de la mesa. Remus dudaba que algo lo pudiese alegrar, pero su padre tenía razón. El sello de Hogwarts coronaba la carta.

_Me aceptó_ susurró sin caber en sí de la sorpresa _Dumbledore me aceptor a pesar de mi problema_ repitió con un hilo de voz

_Te dije que no te desilusionaras_ le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

La cena anual de los Black era legendaria para todas las familias de sangre pura, de hecho era un honor estar invitada a esta. La familia Lodge era una de las que desde tiempos inmemorables era invitada aunque los últimos 2 años habían faltado por razones que nunca quisieron dar. Pero este año si irían, más que nada por la insistencia de su hija menor, Evadne, que para sorpresa de todos fue la primera que estuvo lista cercana a la hora por primera vez desde que su madre no la preparaba. Una vez que la mayor de las hermanas estuvo lista, la familia salió al patio para desaparecer en conjunto ya que sus hijas aun eran menores de edad.

En cuanto entraron a la honorable casa de los Black, y tras los típicos saludos, Evadne salió disparada en busca del Sirius. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, no por nada eran amigos desde que tenían memoria. Ella era la única que conocía las verdades que trataba de ocultar tras su rostro decidido, que fingía a veces indiferencia. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, viendo ir y venir a la gente, perdiendo su vista por instantes en las charolas que, pasaban con los elfos, o bien, pasaban flotando. La chica se acerco a su amigo en silenció, estaba segura de que algo había pasado, de seguro había peleado con sus padres. Lo miro tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sirius, por su parte, estaba desde el inicio de la cena en silencio, ocultando su furia e impotencia por como su padre lo podía lastimar así sin más y el no se podía defender. Estaba en el limbo, más en su mundo que en el real, cuando sintió una presencia cercana. La ignoro. Sabía que muchos hipócritas se acercarían a felicitarlo por su carta a Hogwarts y otras desquiciadas tratarían de que se casaran con sus hijas. Pero aquella persona no se iba, así que decidió alza la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír, era una pequeña niña de alrededor de 11 años, su rostro era blanco pero sus mejillas rosadas como un par manzanas, sus ojos cafés claros eran hermosamente decorados por una gran mata de pestañas rizadas y su cabello era castaño achocolatado que caía en caireles que estaban, extrañamente, bien arreglados. Sería fácil confundirla con una pequeña muñeca aunque claro que la expresión de su mirada nunca podría ser si quiera imitada.

_Hola Neny_ saludó sonriendo sinceramente

_Hola Siru_ respondió sonriente

_ ¿Por qué no te sientas?_ le pregunto señalando con su cabeza el escalón donde estaba

_Porque me es imposible moverme con este cochino vestido_ se quejó señalando su atuendo. Era un vestido color crema con falda alzada al igual que sus mangas, decorados con holanes que en ciertos puntos parecían flores. Sirius no pudo evitar reír.

_Pagaría por verte así de nuevo_ bromeó

_Tendrás que esperar un año, pero sería mejor verte a ti así_ le respondió enseñándole la lengua

_ ¡Qué asco! No te lavaste la lengua_ exclamó

_Claro que si lo hice_ respondió mientras la sacaba y hacia hasta lo imposible para vérsela. Sirius prorrumpió en carcajadas

_Eres demasiado inocente, enana_ Evadne le dio un coscorrón lo cual le causo mas risa a su amigo

_Mira lo que me llegó la semana pasada_ exclamó de pronto, del bolso que llevaba cruzado saco un sobre roto, era la carta de Hogwarts

_A mi me llegó hoy_ comentó el otro apenas lo vio

_ ¡Iremos a Hogwarts Siru!_ le sonrió angelicalmente, y dando leves saltitos lo que le daba un aspecto cómico _Ojala estemos en la misma casa

_Mientras no quieras estar en Slytherin, no habrá problema

_Sigues con eso_ bufó rodando los ojos

_Sí_ respondió sencillamente, su expresión que ya estaba sonriente, se ensombreció. Evadne entonces entendió que debía cambiar de tema y así lo hizo, pasando divertidos el resto de aquella reunión.

_ ¡Peter! Ya es tarde, despierta_ gritó una voz desde el piso inferior, un chico pequeño de ojos acuosos se estiró en su cama. _Baja a desayunar_ El chico se levantó con desgane viendo su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño y algo desvencijado. Suspiro y abrió su armario, un enorme mueble antiguo que ya estaba desgastado, tomo el primer conjunto de ropa que encontró y se cambió rápidamente. Su estómago lo apremiaba. Corrió escaleras abajo y entró la cocina donde una mujer rubia ceniza lo esperaba, sirviendo sus platos.

Su padre no vivía con ellos, de hecho Peter no lo recordaba. Su madre trataba de nunca hablar de él pero era imposible quitarle la curiosidad de un hijo de conocer a su padre; por lo cual siempre trataba de evadir sus preguntas con cortantes monosílabos. Ella trataba de ocultar el desengaño que había vivido con aquel hombre, el cual solo la había usado para entretenerse un tiempo; sin esperar ningún compromiso. La mañana siguiente de avisarle que estaba embarazada desapareció con todas sus pertenencias, dejando su olor en su cama, sus cabellos tardaron en salir se la almohada donde se refugiaban tan afanosamente. Tardó mucho tiempo en dejar de llorar, pero siempre que lo hacía miraba su abultado vientre y lo maldecía, por culpa de este ahora se encontraba sola, encarando al mundo sin donde ocultarse y el ser bruja en esos días no le importaba.

Al nacer Peter lo había cuidado con lo estrictamente necesario, era una pesadilla para ella toparse con el rostro de aquel hombre del que se había enamorado cada vez que el llanto la levantaba en la noche. No supo cómo fue que sucedió pero comenzó a consentir demasiado a Peter por lo cual, pronto comenzó a engordar, era miedoso y a veces torpe por que siempre había estado tras la falda de su madre.

Comenzó a comer engullendo rápidamente, si algo lo hacía feliz era comer, comer y comer. Cuándo lo hacía no pensaba en otra cosa, su mundo se centraba en el plato en el que introducía su tenedor. Su madre salió de la habitación en dirección al jardín pero eso tampoco le importó, la comida desaparecía poco a poco pero entonces un agudo grito lo interrumpió, soltó el tenedor de golpe y salió corriendo. Era su madre.

La encontró parada, tiesa como de piedra parada junto a la verja, sosteniendo una carta, alcanzó a ver una lechuza que se alejaba volando.

_ ¿Que pasó mamá?_ Por fin la señora volteo, unas lagrimas de alegría recorrían sus mejillas

_Pete… Hogwarts_ dijo simplemente. Peter lo entendió corrió a tomar el sobre de manos de su madre, lo abrió con desespero. Y ahí estaba ese momento sería marcado para siempre en su vida, a partir de que entrara a la escuela ya no tendría la falda de su madre como escudo ¿Qué haría después? Pero eso ahora no importaba. Iría a Hogwarts, su sueño se había vuelto realidad, el mundo parecía sonreírle.

En un patio de juegos casi totalmente desierto, donde una única y gran chimenea era lo que se distinguía en el lejano horizonte, dos niñas se columpiaba hacia delante y atrás, y un niño delgadísimo las observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos. Su cabello era largo, negro y grasiento, y su ropa era tan desastrosa que parecía apropósito: jeans demasiado cortos, un abrigo lamentable y demasiado largo que podía haber pertenecido a un adulto y una extraña blusa que parecía un delantal. Había codicia sin disfrazar en su delgado rostro, mientras observaba a la más joven de las hermanas columpiarse más y más alto que su hermana.

_ ¡Lily, no hagas eso!_ gritó la mayor una chica rubia de ojos aburridamente azules. Pero la chica se había soltado del columpio en el punto más alto de este, y voló, literalmente, por lo aires lanzándose hacia el cielo con una gran carcajada. En vez de estrellarse con el asfalto del patio, se elevó como una trapecista en el aire, manteniéndose arriba durante bastante tiempo y aterrizando suavemente. _ ¡Mamá te dijo que no lo hicieras!_ La mayor dejó de columpiarse hundiendo sus sandalias en la tierra, provocando un crujido, y luego se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura. _ ¡Mamá dijo que no tenías permiso para hacerlo, Lily!

_Pero estoy bien_ dijo Lily, que poseía una llamativa cabellera roja como el fuego y sus ojos esmeralda reían junto con ella_ Tuney, mira esto. Mira lo que puedo hacer._ Petunia miró alrededor. El patio estaba vacío, a excepción de ellas mismas y, a pesar de que ellas no sabían, de aquel chico. Lily cogió una flor que se había caído del arbusto detrás del cual Snape se escondía. Petunia avanzó, evidentemente dividida entre la curiosidad y la desaprobación. Lily esperó a que Petunia estuviese lo suficientemente cera como para ver bien, y luego abrió la palma de su mano. La flor se sentó ahí, abriendo y cerrando sus pétalos, como si fuera una ostra extraña y bizarra, con muchos labios.

_ ¡Detenlo!_ chilló Petunia, pero sus ojos habían seguido el vuelo de la flor hacia el suelo, y los mantuvo fijos en el lugar. _ ¿Como lo haces?_ añadió con una voz que indicaba cuanto quería saber.

_Es obvio ¿no?_ El chico ya no podía contenerse, y saltó de detrás de los arbustos. Petunia gritó y retrocedió corriendo hacia los columpios, pero Lily, aunque claramente asustada, permaneció donde estaba. El chico pareció lamentar haber aparecido. Una capa de rubor se poso en en sus pálidas mejillas mientras miraba a Lily.

_ ¿Qué es obvio?_ preguntó esta. El joven parecía nervioso y exaltado. Mirando a Petunia, que se asomaba por detrás de los columpios, bajó la voz y dijo:

_Yo sé lo que eres

_ ¿Que quieres decir?

_Eres… eres una bruja_ susurró. La niña se mostró ofendida.

_ ¡Eso no es algo muy agradable para decírselo a alguien!_ Se dio la vuelta, con la nariz hacia arriba, y se alejó hacia su hermana.

_ ¡No!_ dijo el niño. Ahora estaba completamente colorado. Aleteó detrás de las chicas, pareciéndose grotescamente a un murciélago.

Las hermanas lo examinaron con una mirada desaprobatoria, y se colgaron de las poleas de uno de los columpios, como si ese fuera un lugar seguro.

_Lo eres_ le dijo el pequeño a Lily _Eres una bruja, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo. Pero no tiene nada de malo, mi madre también lo es, y yo soy un mago._ La risa de Petunia era como agua fría.

_ ¡Un mago!_ exclamó, recuperando el coraje ahora que ya había superado el susto de la aparición repentina. _ ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres ese tal Snape! Vives al terminas Spinner End, cerca del río._ Le dijo a Lily, y era evidente por su tono de voz que consideraba la dirección muy poco recomendable _ ¿Por qué nos has estado espiando?

_ ¡No he estado espiando!_ dijo Snape, acalorado, incomodo y con el cabello sucio bajo la luz del sol_ No te espiaría ti de todas formas _ añadió con desprecio _eres una muggle._ Aunque claramente Petunia no entendía la palabra intuía lo que era por el tono.

_ ¡Ven, Lily, vámonos!_ dijo fríamente. Lily obedeció a su hermana de inmediato, mirando a Snape mientras se iba. Él no dejó de mirarlas en su camino hacia el portón de la plaza, tenía una amarga decepción, había estado planeando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo y había salido completamente mal…

Petunia llevaba a jalones a su hermana hasta su casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta comenzó a bramar a todo pulmón: _ ¡Mamá, Lily lo volvió a hacer! ¡Papá Lily lo volvió a hacer!_

_Tuney, por favor_ suplicaba con la mirada Lily

_ ¿Que hizo Petunia?_ preguntó entonces una voz masculina, la pequeña pelirroja suspiro derrotada

_Sus rarezas_ exclamó Petunia

_Lily ¿Qué te habíamos dicho?_ dijo entonces, en tono de reprimenda, la voz de una mujer

_ ¡No fue mi culpa!_ mintió tratando de excusarse

_ ¡Claro que sí! Atrajiste al estúpido de Snape

_No se habría enterado si no hubieras empezado a gritar como loca, Petunia _ Una batalla campal estaba a punto de empezar entre ambas hermanas, las palabras acidas podían salir fácilmente de ambas.

_ ¿Hablaron con un desconocido?_ su madre las paró, hablando de lo que en realidad tenía menos importancia.

_Fue culpa de Lilian_ acusó Petunia. Lily la fulmino con la mirada y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto. Pasó tiempo antes de que Petunia subiese a su habitación, que se encontraba al lado de la de Lily.

_Sabes que todo eso es mentira Lilian, no tienes porque emocionarte, solo tú eres anormal. De seguro ese Snape se quería burlar_ declaro con chillona voz. Lily decidió no responderle y ocultó su rostro en su almohada para llorar.

A la mañana siguiente Lily no tenía ánimos de levantarse, normalmente cuando hacia esa clase de cosas, bueno, su hermana solía molestarla al menos por dos días.

_Niñas bajen a desayunar_ llamó su madre. La pequeña pelirroja se levantó y se vistió para salir, bajo corriendo esperando que su hermana se tardara y pudiese desayunar sola. Era típico de Petunia tardarse en arreglarse. Gracias a ello medio desayuno lo pudo pasar tranquila, en cuanto escucho los pasos de Petunia, se atragantó pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

_Por favor no me vayas a bañar en jugo, anormal_ la saludó recalcando la última palabra, no recibió respuesta.

_Mamá voy a salir_ avisó Lily y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo.


	2. Eres mi mejor amigo

**_Capitulo dos: "Eres mi mejor amigo"_**

_ ¡…Podrías no venir tan ebrio para empezar! ¿Qué ejemplo le das a tu hijo?_ gritaba histérica una mujer.

_ ¿Cual? ¿Al que es una animaña como tu?_ respondió una voz masculina que no articulaba bien las palabras

_No es una animaña_ silabeó la mujer, pero no pudo hacer más, la mano de su marido fue mas rápida y la tumbó de una cachetada. Severus se encontraba en un rincón, oculto entre las sombras. Un par de gruesas lágrimas corrian por sus delgaduchas mejillas. Odiaba a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, odiaba a su madre por no defenderse a pesar de ser bruja. Solo ocupaba la magia para ocultar los rastros de los golpes o de lo que le lanzaba en uno de sus ataques de violencia, o simplemente cuando volvia a casa ebrio. Y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder ayudarla. No le encontraba ningún uso al tener magia corriendo por las venas si a pesar de ello no podía ayudar a nadie.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, esa fue la señal para Severus, salió con sigilo de su escondite y se acerco a la cabeza de su madre, que yacía tumbada en medio de la cocina, su mejilla estaba comenzando a tomar tonos oscuros; se haría un gran moretón. Unas lágrimas de su hijo cayeron en su rostro. Se las quito lo más rápido con las mangas de su abrigo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre, como siempre lo hacía, esperando a que recobrara la conciencia. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que seguían saliendo, rebeldes. Mil pensamientos inundaban su mente en ese instante. Ya no podía esperar a entrar a Hogwarts, se había jurado a si mismo que sería el mejor en todo lo que tuviese que ver con hechizos, entonces ya no sería el pequeño débil que se ocultaba de su padre. No. Sería más fuerte que él, sería alguien. Y entonces defendería a su madre, y ese imbécil aprendería que no eran unas alimañas.

La noche comenzó a caer, pero su madre no despertaba, se acurrucó a un lado de ella, mirándola mientras sus ojos se comenzaba a cerrar, cansados de tanto llorar. Su vida, hasta el momento, era un fracaso, aun no sabía ninguna ventaja de ser un mago, lo único que lo hacía feliz de ello era aquella nueva chica, que de un tiempo para acá, se había convertido en su confidente y amiga; con quien platicaba todas las tardes.

Finalmente quedo dormido. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente despertaría en su cama, que al bajar su madre estaría preparando el desayuno y que ningún rastro de la pelea de la noche anterior estaría. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar que le doliera y lo enfureciera como trataba a su madre aquel hombre. Aquel hombre del que odiaba todo, empezando por su apellido que, lamentablemente, tenía que compartir.

En un pequeño bosque, donde se podía ver el agua de un río brillando a través de los troncos. Las sombras que dejaban los árboles dejaban un claro verde y fresco. Dos niños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, cara a cara y con las piernas cruzadas. Snape se había quitado el abrigo, y su delantal parecía menos peculiar a media luz.

_...y el Ministerio puede castigarte por hacer magia fuera de la escuela, te envían cartas.

_ ¡Pero yo sí he hecho magia fuera de la escuela!

_Estamos a salvo. Aún no tenemos nuestras varitas. Te dejan en paz cuando eres niño y no puedes evitarlo. Pero cuando cumples onces_ y asintió, dándose importancia_ y te comienzan a entrenar, debes ser más cuidadoso._ Hubo un pequeño silencio. Lily había recogido una ramita caída y la hacía girar en el aire; imaginaba chispas saliendo de ella. Luego dejó caer la ramita y se inclino hacia el chico.

_Es verdad ¿no? ¿No es una broma? Petunia dice que me estás mintiendo. Petunia dice que no existe Hogwarts. Es verdad ¿no?

_Es verdad para nosotros_ dijo Snape, e incluso con su mal corte de cabello y su extraña ropa, su figura pareció enaltecerse en frente de ella, lleno de confianza en su destino.

_ ¿Y de verdad me llegará por lechuza?_ susurró Lily

_Normalmente_ dijo Snape_ pero eres hija de muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tendrá que venir a explicársele a tus padres.

_ ¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?_ Snape dudó un instante. Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello rojo oscuro.

_No_ dijo _No existe ninguna diferencia.

_Que bien_ dijo Lily, relajándose. Estaba claro que eso la había estado preocupando.

_Tienes mucha magia_ dijo Snape_ pude verlo. Todo el tiempo que te observé…_ Su voz fue desapareciendo, ella no estaba escuchando, pero se había estirado en el suelo frondoso y miraba hacia las hojas en las copas de los árboles que había sobre ellos. Él la miro con tanta intensidad como la había mirado en el patio de juegos.

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa?_ Preguntó Lily. Snape frunció un poco el entrecejo.

_Bien_ dijo

_ ¿Ya no se pelean?

_Oh sí. Sí se pelean_ dijo Snape, recogiendo un montón de hojas y rompiéndolas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo _pero no falta mucho para que me vaya.

_ ¿A tu padre no le gusta la magia?

_Creo que no hay nada que le guste mucho_ dijo Snape

_ ¿Severus?_ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape cuando ella menciono su nombre.

_ ¿Sí?

_Háblame otra vez de los dementores

_ ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

_Sí yo uso magia fuera de la escuela…

_ ¡No te enviaran a los dementores por eso! Los dementores son para gente que ha hecho cosas realmente malas. Son los guardianes de la prisión mágica, Azkaban. Pero tú no irás a Azkaban, eres demasiado…_ Snape se sonrojó nuevamente y destrozó más hojas. Luego un ligero crujido detrás hizo que se diera vuelta: Petunia, escondida detrás de un árbol, había perdido el equilibrio.

_ ¡Tuney!_ exclamó Lily, con una voz llena de sorpresa y bienvenida, pero Snape se había puesto de pie de un salto

_ ¿Quién espía a quién ahora?_ gritó _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Petunia había perdido el aliento, alarmada por haber sido atrapada. Se podía ver como luchaba por encontrar algo hiriente que decir.

_ ¿Y tú, qué traes puesto?_ dijo, señalando al pecho de Snape_ ¿Una blusa de tu mami?_ Escucharon un "CRACK": una rama cayó sobre la cabeza de Petunia. Lily gritó, y la rama golpeó a Petunia en el hombro, quien retrocedió y se echó a llorar.

_ ¡Tuney!_ Pero Petunia había salido corriendo. Lily se volteó hacia Snape

_ ¿Tú hiciste que pasara eso?

_No_ el chico parecía desafiante y asustado

_ ¡Fuiste tú!_ la niña se alejaba, sin darle la espalda _ ¡Fuiste tú! ¡La lastimaste!

_No… ¡no lo hice!_ Pero la mentira no convenció a Lily: después de una última mirada fulminante, se fue corriendo del bosquecillo, detrás de su hermana, y Snape se quedó allí, miserable y confundido…

_ ¡Tuney, Tuney! ¡Petunia!_ iba gritando la pequeña detrás de su hermana, no le importaban los raspones que le producían las ramas sobresalientes de los arboles por los que atravesaba, solo quería alcanzar a su hermana.

_Aléjate Lilian_ escuchó el grito de respuesta de su hermana cercano, apresuro la carrera.

_ ¡Tuney, alto!_ volvió a llamar la pequeña, tratando de guiarse por la voz de su hermana.

_ ¡Suéltame! Maldita sea ¡Suéltame Lilian! _ la escucho gritar, apresuro su trote creyendo que alguien la había capturado. Pero no esperaba la escena con la que se topo. Su hermana forcejeaba contra nada, tratando de correr, manoteaba al aire sin descanso.

_Petunia, cálmate_ jadeó Lily

_No me voy a calmar, suéltame

_ ¡Yo no te estoy sosteniendo!_ bramó Lily. Si algo debía de preocuparse era de el carácter que la pequeña pelirroja poseía. En cuanto dijo esto, Petunia se soltó. Su mirada demostraba cuan furibunda estaba, con paso firme le dio la espalda a su hermana y camino lo poco que faltaba para entrar a su casa. Lily iba tras ella.

_Lily, ¿eres tú?_ en cuanto la puerta de la casa de los Evans se abrió, se escucho la voz de la madre de las hermanas. Petunia entro airosa a su casa, con una sonrisa agria, lista para acusar a su hermana, pero se quedo pasmada.

_Si mamá ¿Qué paso?_ preguntó Lily, entrando cabizbaja tras su hermana, se detuvo confusa tras ella, esperaba que ya hubiera empezado a decir todo lo sucedido, pero ahí estaba… parada como estatua.

_Ven rápido_ una gran sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de su madre, que señalaba un lugar en el sillón, a su lado. En el sillón del frente había un hombre vestido con lo que parecía una túnica sacada de una tienda de disfraces, sonreía jovialmente lo que hacía lucir su rostro, enmarcado por una melena negra, mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Algo apenada, la pequeña se sentó junto a su madre, paseando la mirada entre su hermana, que tenía los labios apretados, y el hombre que se encontraba sentado, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos que no lograba definir.

_Hola Lilian_ saludo, con cierto cariño, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño, aquel hombre.

_Buenas tardes_ murmuró ella.

_Estaba hablando con tu madre, de un tema que yo creo que ya conoces. Para ser más exactos…

_ ¡Eres una bruja Lily!_ exclamó su madre, con gran emoción

_Así es_ rectificó aquel hombre, riendo levemente. _Vengo por una plaza que tiene es un colegio para brujas y magos, como tú. Se llama Hogwarts._ Lily se quedo de una pieza, recordó todas las pláticas con Severus. Aquel hombre saco una carta de su túnica.

_Bueno, ya le di los pormenores a tu madre_ le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la carta a una temblorosa de emoción Lily. _Te esperamos el primero de septiembre, Lilian_ se despidió aquel hombre, y con paso calmado, salió por la puerta; pasando junto a Petunia como si no existiera.

_Lily, pero que emoción me da ¡eres una bruja!_ decía su madre, abrazando a la menor de sus hijas como si no hubiera un mañana.

_No es más que una anormal_ murmuró con frialdad Petunia, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación y cerrarla de un portazo.

_No le hagas caso cariño_ susurró su madre, al sentir a la pequeña pelirroja temblar en un silencioso llanto. Era imposible no hacerle caso, era su hermana mayor, y como era común, Lily la llegaba a admirar; quizás ella pudiera hacer más cosas, pero jamás podría olvidar todas las veces que, de una manera u otra, la había cuidado y protegido. Siempre la veía firme, aunque se asustara, siempre encontraba una manera de ocultarlo. No podía engañar a nadie, para ella esa había sido una noticia agridulce. Sería la noticia con la que al fin tendría una explicación toda su existencia, todas aquellas cosas tan extrañas que había podido hacer más de una vez, cientos de veces. Recordaba la primera vez que había sucedido. Había sido años atrás, cuando solo tenía siete. Había salido a pasear con su hermana por unas colinas cercanas a su antigua casa, la tarde era lluviosa, cosa común en Inglaterra; las pequeñas sandalias de las pequeñas hermanas no lograban sujetarse bien del resbaloso césped. Petunia se patinó primero, Lily no dudo en ayudarla a pesar de que era más alta y por lo tanto más pesada que ella, pronto ambas hermanas se despeñaban entre los gritos agudos que expedían. De pronto se detuvieron, parecía que un colchón invisible las hubiese detenido. Las dos se aterraron más, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que se podían parar y caminar sin temor a caer. Después de aquella ocasión, Lily había comprendido que ella provocaba aquellas extrañas situaciones, con el tiempo descubrió que ella las podía controlar y era así como ahora no solo cuando se enojaba o se asustaba sucedían, sino cada vez que le daban ganas.

Siempre había asustado a su hermana con ello pero normalmente, tras molestarla un par de días, quedaba en el olvido. Pero no podía si quiera imaginar que pasaría ahora que estudiaría magia, que todo un mundo oculto se abriría solo para ella. Daría su reino por saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana mayor ¿la odiaría acaso de por vida? Eso le dolía en el fondo de su alma y corazón, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

_Nada de esto es tu culpa_ le dijo una voz en su mente, era verdad, ella no lo había pedido no lo había pedido, pero aun así le dolía.

_Creo que iré a mi cuarto_ suspiró al fin, separándose de su madre mientras se enjuagaba sus lágrimas.

_Está bien, te llamo para la cena_ le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió escaleras arriba, miro de reojo la habitación de su hermana, cuya puerta parecía cerrada a cal y canto. Entro a su habitación y con cuidado la cerró. Suspiró. Si toda la vida había creído que lo sucedido eran casualidades ¿acaso había vivido en una mentira? No. Solo en un sueño, o quizás… sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de tumbarse en su cama, desparramando su rojizo cabello por la colcha, y sus verdes ojos se perdieron en el techo. No buscaba una respuesta, la acababa de obtener, pero tampoco podía asegurar haber entendido todo. Miro su calendario y un nudo se formo en su estómago, apenas era 25 de julio, tendría que esperar otro mes para poder encontrar las respuestas que le faltaban. Muchas ideas se agolparon en su pequeña cabeza, sobre todo lo que tendría que vivir ese mes junto a su hermana. El silencio que traspasaba la pared que compartían ambas hermanas delataba que Petunia estaba mucho más furiosa, o quizás confusa.

Nadie esperaría descifrar el estado de ánimo de Petunia que normalmente era predecible, ahora ni ella lo podía definir. Estaba llorando. O talvés eso fuera mucho decir. Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas en silencio, se las quitaba con furia con las mangas de su sueter. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ni ella lo sabía. Era odio, o eso quería pensar, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era nada más que celos, ese sentimiento tan inútil, según decía su padre, ya que no podías estar celoso de nadie, todos eran esplendidos de alguna manera. Pero Lilian, se repetía ella, era perfecta en todos. Siempre había traído calificaciones extraordinarias a casa, siempre era la niña buena, siempre llamaba la atención con su cabello de fuego. Petunia recordaba que en una ocasión para molestarla, le había remarcado que ninguno de sus padres tenían el cabello como ella, por lo cual era adoptada; eso había afectado a la pequeña Lily de 5 años, que tiempo después recibió una disculpa de su hermana. Pero no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar que que sentimiento se adueñase de su ser, cada vez que paseaba por las calles de Inglaterra, todas las miradas se dirigían a su hermana. No habría manera de que fuese de otra manera. Mientras que Lily tenía un fogoso cabello, que estaba segura se debería de ver desde Escocia, y unos ojos esmeraldas con tanto brillo, ella era igual que más de la mitad de la gente de Reino Unido: rubia y de ojos azules. Ahora, la gota que había derramado el vaso. Todas aquellas extrañas cosas que hacia resultaban tener un nombre: magia, algo que de seguro sus padres le celebrarían por mucho tiempo, quizás hasta el día de su muerte. Tomo una foto en la que salían ella y su hermana, sin contemplaciones la sacó. La miró por unos instantes; ambas sonreían, ninguna tendría más de nueve. Un par de gotas saladas cayeron sobre ella, instantes antes de romperse en dos con toda la furia contenida, con la impotencia que la invadía. Por una vez quería ser ella el orgullo de sus padres.

Tomó una pluma que reposaba sobre su escritorio, una hoja y comenzó a escribir, escribir a toda velocidad, formando frases increíblemente coherentes para su edad. Convencería a aquel chiflado director que aceptaría a su hermana, lo convencería de que ella era mejor, convencería de que ella era la indicada. Y entonces Lilian sentiría el rechazo; ere horrible rechazo que ella siente desde hace mucho tiempo, por el simple hecho de ser su hermana. Al fin termina la carta, satisfecha la mira. La dobló prolijamente; entonces calló en cuenta de que no sabía cómo mandarla. Cerró los ojos y se dio leves golpes a ambos lados de la cabeza, tratando de recordar todas aquellas platicas que su hermana había entablado con aquel extraño chico, que ella había espiado y que le parecían un montón de estupideces. Estaba segura de que algo había dicho. Al fin la idea que buscaba salió de la torre de recuerdos de su memoria: una lechuza. No sabía donde conseguir una, y por enésima vez desde que entro en su casa, maldijo a aquel hombre por haber llegado a su casa. Si le hubieran mandado la carta, podría haber secuestrado al animal.

_ ¡Mamá!_ escuchó de pronto el llamado de su hermana desde la habitación contigua.

_ ¿Que sucede Lils?_ respondió su madre desde el piso inferior

_En la carta dice que tengo que mandar una lechuza antes del 31_ se escucharon los pasos bajar por las escaleras

_Oh claro, mañana iremos a comprar una…_ alcanzó a escuchar Petunia, el resto de las palabras se perdieron en el aire pero fueron las suficientes para que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

_Buenas tardes señora, quisiera saber si se encuentra Severus_ preguntó en un educado tono Lily.

_Claro pequeña, ya lo llamo_ apenas se volteó Eileen, una mata de cabello negro bajaba apresurada por las escaleras y salía como relámpago.

_Hola Lils_ saludó, con una sonrisa que solo lograba sacarle la pelirroja. Se despidió de su madre y de inmediato comenzó a caminar junto a la chica

_Sev, me acaba de llegar la carta ¡iré a Hogwarts!_ saltó de pronto

_ ¿Enserio? Te lo dije, yo lo sabía Lily_ realmente parecía alegre.

_Es genial. Aunque… bueno Tuney se enojo conmigo, Sev_ le contó en un tono de voz tristón

_Te tiene celos, no te preocupes. Ahora estarás en Hogwarts_ le dijo tratando de animarla. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo en su rostro.

_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque para celebrar?_ pregunto con sus verdes ojos chispeantes

_Pero claro

_De acuerdo, el último en llegar es muggle_ rió la pequeña cuando ya llevaba varios pasos de ventaja

_Hey, eso es trampa, Lilian_ exclamó, fingiendo enojarse a la par que comenzaba a correr tras ella.

Entre risas llegaron al parque, casi al parejo, Lily ganó por muy poco en realidad. En cuanto llegaron se tumbaron en el pasto, y comenzaron a platicar variado. Lily platicaba de cómo su madre se había emocionado; y convenció a Severus de platicarle de lo que sucedía en su casa, para ella, lo mejor era que lo dijera. Recordaba que en una ocasión su padre le había dicho que si platicas tus penas se vuelven menos. Ella quería que las penas de su amigo se volvieran menos. No había nada que le gustara más que verlo sonreír, a pesar de que le costaba mucho trabajo lograrlo. Pero cuando lo hacía, Lily podría jurar que hasta sus opacos ojos se iluminaba, su aspecto, que podía llegar a ser enfermizo, desparecía. No lograba entender por qué no sonreía más seguido, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que así lucía mucho mejor. Aunque ahora no era justamente este aspecto el que daba; estaba sombrío, platicando sobre la última pelea que se había suscitado en su casa, no daba muchos detalles, claro que no desaprovechaba ningún momento para maldecir y despotricar en contra de su padre.

Lily miraba el cielo, escuchándolo con toda su atención. Llevaban apenas un mes de conocerse, quizás un poco más, y en ese corto tiempo su relación se había bulto muy fuerte. Ambos escuchaban los problemas del otro y buscaban apoyarse lo más posible, aunque fuera solo sacándole una sonrisa.

_... apuesto a que no llega hasta mañana, maldito borracho_ concluyó, refiriéndose a su padre, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

_Severus, no hables así de tu papá. No se oye lindo_ dijo Lily con suavidad

_Pero Lils, que no ves que es eso. Un borracho sin más_ Lily suspiro derrotada y negando con la cabeza.

_Debe de ser difícil para el… ya sabes, que su vida no resulto como era_ opinó

_Eso no es mi culpa, por mi que se largue para siempre_ se hizo un silencio, no era incomodo, ambos miraban como las hojas pasaban volando por el viento.

_Sev_ susurró de pronto Lily, con un tono de voz soñador

_ ¿Que sucede?_ preguntó con cariño el otro

_Eres mi mejor amigo_ sonrió. Severus también, era el chico más feliz del mundo, al fin alguien decía que era su amigo; y no solo eso, si no el mejor.

_Y tu mi mejor amiga_ le respondió, aún sin podérselo creer

_ ¡Lilian!_ se escucho el grito de Petunia, desde la parte baja de la colina en donde se erigía el parque. _ Es hora de cenar_ en cuanto concluyó se volvió y se alejo rápidamente

_No le hagas caso, Lils_ le advirtió Severus, al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse.

_No te preocupes, la ignorare_ prometió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la piel cetrina del chico. _Nos vemos_ se despidió y se dio la vuelta, dejando volar su pelirrojo cabello. _Por cierto, mañana voy al Callejo Diagon, en cuanto vuelva voy a tu casa_ concluyó y echó a correr a su casa.

Sí. Esa chica había alegrado las tardes del pequeño hijo de los Snape, ya no debía de estar en su casa; donde se vivía un ambiente deprimente en el que su madre no cesaba de tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas, un ambiente viciado por peleas que se daban cada dos por tres entre sus padres. Esa pequeña pelirroja se había vuelto no solo su escape de su desagradable rutina, era, más bien, un ángel para él. La única que lo lograba hacer sentirse bien, que la vida tenía un sentido.

Lo mejor, era que a partir del 1° de septiembre estarían juntos a diario, sin importar nadie más. Debía de aceptar que se preocuparía por su madre, aunque sabía que pasaría lo mismo si estaba o no. Su consuelo, era el saber que compartiría, al menos, otros siete años al lado de Lily. Ya habían hablado muchas veces de Hogwarts, de las casas. Severus quería quedar en Slytherin, donde lucharía por sus fines, donde lucharía por poder volver a casa y vengar a su madre. Esperaba que Lily compartiera casa con él, aunque sabía que al principio no sería bien recibida por su sangre, esperaba que pronto se dieran cuenta de lo increíble que podía ser como persona.

Con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a andar rumbo a su casa, esperaba con todo su ser que su padre no llegara. Cada vez que salía tan molesto, y en tal estado de ebriedad solía desaparecer por un tiempo durante el cual, se respiraba cierto aire de felicidad en su casa. Madre e hijo pasaban tardes riendo y divirtiéndose, demostrándose cariño sin miedo a lo que aquel hombre fuese a hacer.

Co sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de su casa.

_Ya llegue mamá_ saludo sonriente, su madre cantaba al tiempo que cocinaba en la cocina, con una sonrisa Severus se fue a reunir con ella y comenzaron a hablar.

Su madre se mostraba realmente interesada en aquella pequeña que lo iba a buscar a su casa de cuando en cuando para salir a jugar. Era la primera vez que su hijo tenía algo parecido a una amiga y eso le alegraba mucho ya que sentía que con ello al fin podría ser feliz, podría olvidar todo lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida por culpa de su padre y de las peleas que se suscitaban en su casa. Finalmente la noche llego, afortunadamente sin Tobías Snape cerca, así que ambos pudieron suspirar entre sueños en paz.

Lily Evans no podía recordar la última vez que se había levantado tan temprano. Aún no amanecía pero ella ya estaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, esperando con ansias que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaran a asomarse por las montañas.

Normalmente era una chica que solía levantarse puntualmente a la hora del desayuno. Ni más tarde, ni más temprano; pero ese día simplemente no había soportado más la cama, de hecho llevaba ya un buen rato revolviéndose entre sus sábanas. La emoción la invadía, al fin conocería aquel mundo del que tanto le había hablado Severus todas las tardes, y su hermana se tendría que tragar todas esas palabras hirientes. Suspiro algo triste, sabía que todo cambiaría en su casa a partir de ese momento, solo que aun no sabía si para bien o para mal. Ese era otro motivo por el que no podía dormir. Debía de admitirlo, tenía miedo; tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, tenía miedo de volver a casa y que ya no la vieran con los mismos ojos. En resume, le tenía miedo a su mundo.

Las horas pasaban junto con la nubes en las que se perdía la vede mirada de la pequeña, hasta que se comenzó a oír movimiento en su casa. Sus padres salían de su habitación, escucho pasos y movimiento, de seguro su madre que empezaba a hacer el desayuno en la cocina. El ruido de la regadera delataba que su padre se había ido a dar una ducha, Lily decidió seguir su ejemplo y entro al baño que pertenecía a ella y a su hermana, se baño lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que Petunia no la estuviera ya esperando, pero esta seguía dormida. Se vistió y con los ojos iluminados por la chispa de la ilusión bajo a desayunar.

_Buenos días_ saludo alegre

_Buenos días pequeña_ Saludó su padre tras el periódico

_Hola Lils, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Petunia?_ saludó su madre a la vez que movía el sartén que contenía lo que olía como panqueques.

_ ¿No puede ir papá?_ preguntó en tono de súplica

_Lilian_ susurró su padre, en un tono de advertencia.

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ cedió enfurruñada. Subió casi arrastrando los pies, esperan un último reducto de compasión de parte de cualquiera de sus padre y que ellos fueran por Petunia, pero no se dio.

Con cierto temor toco la puerta que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Primero leve pero ningún movimiento se escucho; un poco más fuerte y nada. Hasta que golpeo la puerta, aporreándola .

_ ¡No me moveré de aquí! ¡No pretendo ir con la fenómeno Lilian a estar en un mercado de cosas para fenómenos!_ exclamó. Lily sintió nuevas lagrimas acudir a su rostro, respiro profundo y tratando de sonar neutral hablo:

_Tuney, dice mamá que bajes a desayunar_ El silencio fue su única respuesta, la pequeña ya no espero más y bajo de nuevo a la cocina.

_ ¿Y tu hermana?_ pregunto su madre apenas vislumbró la cabellera roja de su hija

_Ya le avisé, pero creo que no quiere bajar_ suspiró y se sentó.

Y no se equivocaba. Su madre comenzó a servir en los platos aquellos panqueques que tanto adoraba Lily. La chica comenzó a comer al igual que su padre; su madre miraba cada dos por tres las escaleras, esperando quizás escuchar el ruido del pestillo de la puerta de Petunia abrirse. Pero nunca llegó ese sonido. Con una mirada furibunda subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de su hija mayor

_ ¡Petunia Evans, si no bajas de inmediato te dejaremos en la casa!_ le gritó

_ ¡Ese es el plan!_ le respondió en un chillido

_ ¡Y tampoco desayunaras!

_ ¡Qué bien! ¿A quién le importa que Petunia muera de hambre si la maravillosa Lilian es una bruja, cierto?_ grito con una fúlica ironía

_Por todos los cielos, no digas esas tonterías_ le reprimió su madre _Ahora tienes cinco minutos o nos vamos sin ti y te dejo sin comida._ concluyó, bajando de nuevo las escaleras donde su esposo e hija la miraba inquisitivamente. _Y ustedes dos, si no están listos en diez minutos se las verán conmigo_ sus mejillas había obtenido un leve sonrojo que marcaba cuan enojada estaba, sus ojos se habían vuelto dos pequeñas rendijas azules. El señor Evans se apresuro a recoger los platos y los restos de desayuno a la vez que Lily corría escaleras arriba a terminar de arreglarse y guardar la carta en una bolsita que se colgó.

Ciertamente Lily era una combinación espléndida de sus padres; tenía los ojos de su padre, su sonrisa y su risa, por otra parte su cara era idéntica a la de su madre y, lo que más delataba su parentesco, era su carácter. Explosivo, de cuidado cuando se enojaban, capaces de mover mar y cielo para darle su merecido a quien le hubiese provocado. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba al lado de su padre, que a la vez estaba mirando de reojo a su madre. Pero los ojos de ella no se dirigían a ninguno de los dos, estaba dirigida a las escaleras, esperando que la mayor de sus ojos saliera de su cuarto. Pero ni un movimiento surgió por esa puerta.

_De acuerdo, nos vamos._ sentenció su madre _ ¡Petunia, nos vamos! ¡Si cuando llego falta algo en la alacena estarás castigada por un mes!_ Nadie hablo, nadie movió si quiera un musculo. _He dicho que nos vamos, agarra las llaves, Lily y yo te esperamos en el auto_ ordenó a su esposo a la vez que jalaba a su hija al auto.

Pronto, como autómata, subió el señor Evans al auto y comenzó a conducir. Su hogar estaba lejos de Londres, así lo había querido la pareja Evans de jóvenes, cuando embriagados por el amor, quisieron buscar un refugio solo para ellos dos. Pero tampoco se habían querido alejar de la sociedad por lo que aquel lugar había resultado perfecto. Más tarde, cuando nacieron sus hijas lo encontraron hermoso para criarlas.

El silencio estaba adueñado del auto, todos sabían que la más mínima sílaba podría culminar en una batalla campal en la que serían sometidos por la señora Evans, aunque Lily no se quedaba tan atrás. Era por esto que su padre procuraba ni siquiera respirar.

El trayecto fue largo pero finalmente llegaron a Londres, la capital. Bajaron del auto, Lily delante, alegre de lo que venía después…

Petunia seguía tumbada en su cama, viendo el techo con el seño fruncido. Hacía ya un buen rato que se había ido su familia a comprar las cosas para su hermana. Debía de aceptar que tenía curiosidad de conocer el mundo mágico, pero el orgullo era más, no pensaba tragarse las palabras que le había dicho a Lily. Al menos no ahora. Esperaba que después de que la aceptaran a ella también en la escuela de magia, pudiese entablar una conversación con su hermana. Claro que de llegar a compartir curso, buscaría, por una vez en su vida, sobresalir más que ella. Porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en que quería ser el orgullo de sus padres. El sonido del timbre provoco que diese un respingo de sobresalto.

Enfurruñada, bajo los escalones con desesperante parsimonia y se dirigió a la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar

_ ¡Yo voy, inútiles desesperados!_ gritó poco antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo.

_Hola_ saludó un chico de piel cetrina y mirada algo penosa

_ ¿Que quieres?_ preguntó simplemente, con gélida voz

_Esta Lily_ preguntó, alzando las barreras de su orgullo y respondiendo con la barbilla en alto, mirando directamente a los ojos a Petunia. No pudo evitar pensar que ni siquiera compartía aquella chispa de calidez que su pequeña hermana sentía, en el fondo sintió lástima por ella; tendría que vivir siempre bajo la sombra de su hermana a pesar de ser la mayor.

_No, no está, se fue a comprar sus cosas de fenómeno, ahora ¡Lárgate, Snape!_ Ladró furiosa. Quería poder echarle toda la culpa a ese chico, toda la culpa que la distancia entre ella y su hermana se hiciera notar por primera vez, por el renovado orgullo de sus padres, por aquella tristeza que le embargaba rodeada de celos que ella no quería aceptar.

_No llames a Lily fenómeno_ murmuro Severus, adquiriendo un leve rubor en las mejillas _Estúpida muggle_ concluyó dándose la vuelta, sin darle tiempo a que le cerrara las puertas en las narices. No pensaba permitir que insultaran a la única persona que le veía algo bueno. No permitiría que insultaran a quien ya era su mejor amiga, a decir verdad su única amiga, pero para ella él era el mejor.

Petunia tardó unos segundos en azotar la puerta con toda la fuerza que poseía. Esto ya era el colmo, ahora defendían a su hermana. Pensó que explotaría. Explotó gritando con todas sus fuerzas a la par que golpeaba las baldosas con su pie.

Ella nunca había tenido alguien que la defendiera así. Subió presurosa las escaleras y se volvió a tumbar en su cama. Esperaría a que el fenómeno de su hermana llegara, tomaría su lechuza y les demostraría a todos que podía ser inclusive mejor que esa pelirroja.


End file.
